The Pacifier
by anny385
Summary: The Agents go into a warehouse, but one Agent is changed.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Kind of based off Sky High, but not really.

The Pacifier

They were in the warehouse trying to find a killer. They had been told that the person who they were looking for would be in the warehouse and so far they didn't see him. They finally made their way towards the center of the huge warehouse in a circle. Tony was about to talk to Gibbs when a white light startled them and two people stood in the middle of them. Each of the Agents took their guns out and pointed to two people who flashed in front of their eyes.

The man by the dark haired woman put his arm out and their guns sailed through the air and into the man's hands. The woman was dressed in all black and had a weird looking gun pointed at nothing. The man also had dark hair and was also dressed in black.

This is called the Pacifier and we wanted to know how it would work on humans. Now it won't hurt, but the person who it is used on will turn into a baby and stay that way. There is no way to reverse it." The woman said as she turned around the four Agents standing there pointing to each one of them. Then she fired and hit Tony on the chest. The Agent suddenly started turning into a tiny baby who was about a year old.

The man and woman both smiled and then they were gone.

"Wait come back." Gibbs yelled at them both. He had picked up his gun that they had left behind before they left before going to the tiny baby boy. He sat down next to the baby.

"Tony?"

The baby babbled and smiled not knowing what was going on around him. Gibbs picked the baby up, but not before making a diaper out of Tony's shirt.

"What just happened, Boss?" McGee asked still in shock.

""I don't know, McGee, but we need to go back. I want Ducky to check this little guy out."

"Do you think that he knows who he is?" Asked Ziva.

"I don't think so." Gibbs replied.

Walking back to the car with the only sound was a baby babbling away. When Gibbs tried to hand over Tony to McGee the baby started to cry and was only comforted when he was back into Gibbs's arms.

"You drive, McGee." He handed the keys to him and got into the back seat with Tony.

When they arrived back to the Yard Gibbs made his way towards Morgue to find Ducky. Luckily there were no dead bodies out to scare the baby.

"Gibbs, who's this?" Ducky asked as he looked up from working on a file on his desk.

"We were looking for a Petty Officer who killed someone. We were told that he would be there at the time they gave us. When we got there each of us spread out and looked around and when we didn't find him we met in the center of the warehouse. Suddenly a woman and a man just magically appeared in the middle of us. They had a weird looking gun, which they called the pacifier. They explained that whoever go the blast from the gun would turn into a baby and would stay that way."

Ducky stared at shock at Gibbs and then looked at that baby. "Which Agent did it hit?"

"DiNozzo."

"Oh, my."

"I want you to check him out. Make sure that he's okay and then I have to talk to The Director."

Ducky took out what he needed and checked the baby and even took X-Ray's. He looked at them and then back to the baby. "I don't see anything wrong with his bones. Nothing's broken and when I examined him he is in perfect health. The scars on his lungs have even disappeared. He looked at his friend Jethro as he watched him holding the baby.

Ducky had asked Jimmy to get baby things from the store before the examination and he came in bringing in diapers and baby clothes. When the baby was changed Gibbs picked up the baby again.

"Thank you, Ducky."

"You're Welcome, Jethro." He smiled at the two as they made their way towards the elevator. Going up to the top he made his way towards the Director's office.

Vance was at his desk writing in a folder and glanced up when Gibbs came in without knocking. He stared at the baby he was holding.

"What's happening?" Vance asked.

"This cannot get out. The only people who know right now are of course my team and Ducky and Jimmy. I'm going to be telling Abby too soon."

"What is it?"

"We were looking for a Petty Officer who killed another Petty Officer. We got a call that this person would be at a warehouse at that time they said. We looked around and when we didn't find him we went back to the center of the warehouse. Two people magically appeared in the middle of us. One a man and one a woman. They had a weird looking gun, which she called a pacifier. She pointed a gun at all of us until she pointed and shot one of the Agents who suddenly started to turn into a baby. This baby" Gibbs nodded towards the child he was holding "Is Tony DiNozzo."

"What?" Vance said in shock.

"They turned Anthony DiNozzo into a baby by the gun that she had which I guess why it's called The Pacifier."

"Why didn't you have your guns out?"

"We did, but they were taken out of our hands by the guy that was with her."

Vance sat there looking at Gibbs and then the baby. "I know what would happen to him if something gets out like this. I won't tell anybody. I have kids and wouldn't want any harm to come to them and I won't let any harm come to this little guy too."

"Thank you."

"I'll need Abby to do some computer work. We need to make Anthony DiNozzo become Anthony Gibbs. That is if you want him as your son?"

Gibbs looked at the baby who had his head on his shoulder with his thumb in his mouth and his eyes closed. "I would like that."

"Good. We need to make a birth certificate and everything else."

He called Abby up to his office and explained the situation. Abby was happy to be an Aunt to baby Tony. With the help of McGee there was no more Anthony DiNozzo, but now there was an Anthony Gibbs. He was given time off and was told to bond with his new son.

He first had to go and get a crib, high chair, changing table, more diapers, a care seat and more clothes and of course toys. He made his way towards the house wondering what life would be like with having a son. He remembered his little girl. He carried the baby up the stairs and stared at the closed door. He hadn't stepped into this room for years. He hand reached for the door and then opened it. It was still the same just like it was when she died. He would have to take everything out to fit the baby stuff into here and he needed it when his boy grew up and needed a real bed.

There was a knock as he looked around the room wondering how he was going to do this. He was lucky that the room wasn't pink. He carried the baby down the stairs and opened the door. Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky and Jimmy stood on the porch.

"What are you doing here?"

"We want to help set up his room."

He nodded and let them inside. They took Kelly's old stuff up to the attic. He already had the other stuff that he had picked up from the store. Ducky had held Tony while Gibbs was working with the team. They put together the crib and then the changing table. Abby put the baby clothes away and the diapers.

He took a look at the room that had changed so much. He was ready to live now. All this time he had been alone and afraid of loving someone else. Now he was ready to love a child that he had always thought of as his son when Tony had tackled him in Baltimore. Now that he had turned into a baby he was ready to love this child like his own. He was also ready to make their room his room. He had been afraid to live in that room, but he needed to be there for Tony if he woke up in the middle of the night.

The End


End file.
